Umbilical standing machines are used for winding wire into an armoring shield around a pipe or other bundle. The winding creates an overlapping pattern and may be wound around cylindrical or tubular structures of different sizes. These structures may include cables or piping up to several inches in diameter.
Planetary stranding machines use a planetary motion while rigid armoring machines use a rigid armoring motion. The winders on these machines include spools of steel or other metal, such as copper, arranged in a circle or ring. The pipe or cable to be wrapped extends through the center and the circle or ring of spools spins around the pipe or cable. The metal wire is delivered to the pipe or cable while being pulled tight, to thus wind the metal wire around the pipe or cable. The metal wire may be round wire or flat wire.